


Growl

by hep



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Chef Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Peter is a Little Shit, Rich Hale Family, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hep/pseuds/hep
Summary: Derek is tasked with running the Hale family's restaurants in New York. He begrudgingly agrees to hire Cora's high-school friend, Stiles.Along with the pressures of running the business there are some pack politics at play that he doesn't fully understand, yet.* This starts out with some rather obvious romantic comedy esque misunderstandings but there is much more to the story then how it starts. *





	1. Boyfriend Material

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sterek fic but not my first fic. If you read Gallavich then you have probably read some of my stories. This will be similar. Short chapters, fun banter, mild angst and some sex. 
> 
> I am not reinventing the wheel here. I just hope its a fun read. 
> 
> The fic should be roughly 15-18 chapters and I should be able to post 1-2 a week. I am usually fairly consistent with my timeline. I always write the last chapter first. So have no fears about this WIP not having an ending. It does. I just need to fill out the middle.

The first time Derek Hale noticed Stiles Stilinski the younger man was pacing around an old beat up jeep. The lanky brunette was parked a ways down the driveway that led to the Hales sprawling mansion. 

‘Hi. I know you know me me not well… ah fuck.’ 

“No. I mean. Hi. I know you don’t know me well, but how about we change that?”

Derek couldn’t pull his eyes or ears away for some reason. The lost cause walking towards his home was at the very least, entertaining. 

“Jesus, Stiles.Very Smooth,” he hissed to himself visibly tripping on air while he walked down the long dirt path that lead to the front porch. He stopped just short of the front steps. Muttering under his breath, barely audible to even Derek’s keen werewolf hearing. “Hey, you know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material.” 

Derek couldn’t help the laugh that escaped his lips. 

“Oh fuck.” Stiles eyes bolted towards the now open door. He walked up the stairs slowly. His neck turning a brilliant shade of crimson. When he reached the doorway where Derek was standing, he finally spoke to him. “Um. Hi. You heard that, huh?”

“Yep.” He confirmed flatly. “Cora! Someones here for you,” he yelled, not missing the surprised look that came over the young man’s face. “I assume you're looking for my sister,” he said easily, tilting his head to side as his younger sister came bolting down the spiral staircase. 

“Stiles?”

He heard Cora question. Derek made his way to his room shaking his head. ‘She could do better, was all he could think. 

“So. What the fuck is a Stiles?” he would ask later that evening. Wondering, of course, if Stiles’s clumsy pick up lines had in fact worked on the younger Hale. 

“He’s a friend. He’s been at parties here. So many times Derek.” 

He shrugged. He wasn’t social like his sisters. The parties consisted of drunken teenagers or Laura’s snobby foodie friends. Neither of those demographics were of any interest to Derek. He was almost 24. Cora was 18 while Laura was a very mature 28, leaving Derek in the middle. And boy did he feel it when a party featuring both of their respective groups invaded his home. 

“You know Der, it wouldn’t kill you to maybe make some effort to meet people,” Laura’s soft voice came from behind him. 

“Oh, I don’t know. It just might,” Cora interjected with amusement, “I mean, we don’t know Laur, he might just die if he ever removes that scowl from his face.” 

“Well, we won’t know until he tries,” she teases lightly. She ruffles his hair with her fingertips in that way that has always both annoyed him and filled him with warmth. 

“If you two are about done, I am going to go for a run.” 

“I wasn’t NEAR done big brother,” he heard Cora yell at him. He was already halfway out the door. 

After that day Stiles becomes somewhat of a regular that the Hale house. Derek assumed by the teasing and mild flirting he witnessed, that his pick up lines did in fact work. Although he didn’t quite see them as a couple, it appeared his sister was happy so he didn’t put much thought into it. 

That is until prom. 

The night of prom started out well. The entire Hale clan stood outside taking photos of the youngest Hale, in every cheesy pose possible. For her part, Cora looked perfect in her black leather dress and black high heels. Derek tried to hide the pride he felt for her with snark. 

“You look like Elvira,” he teased. She knew better though. 

“Right,” his sister replied softly, giving him a small smile before the highlights from the jeep interrupted their moment. 

Stiles picked Cora up looking, actually, quite handsome. Not that Derek took much notice. It was hard to miss how the gangly teen, who usually dressed in baggy t’s and ill fitting jeans, looked in that tux. He finally looked like someone Cora would date. He still tripped on air, though. But, Cora looked happy. Again. She smiled brightly when Stiles arrived, waving goodbye to her entire family with a look of sheer bliss on her face. That was really all a brother could ask for. So, this Stiles was annoying, clumsy and little bit gangly. From the outside looking in, he seemed like an OK guy. He didn’t grope Derek’s sister in front of him, ever. He didn’t seem to be a jackass jock trying to get only one thing out of her.

*shudder* 

As far as Derek was concerned, he was tolerable. 

It wasn’t until said little sister arrived home from prom in tears that Derek changed his mind about how harmless that Stiles kid was. 

“I thought he really liked me, Laur. Stiles said ...” Cora could be heard from down the hall. Derek didn’t want to eavesdrop. He had heard quite enough. He changed his clothes and went for a run. As he ran he thought about a lot of things. but mostly he thought about how to kill the underage son of the sheriff. He came up with nothing. 

It wasn’t too long after Cora’s graduation that the Hales decided to leave Beacon Hills behind them. There was some pack messiness that Talia wanted no part of. So, she moved the clan to New York. Where they could expand their business profile into restaurant ownership, while staying close to Cora who decided to attend Columbia university. 

Much to Derek’s dismay (although he didn’t say as much to his sister), Cora stayed in contact with Stiles. 

Derek on the other hand didn’t keep any friendships from their old home. Not that he ever had that many to begin with. Which was why when his mother asked him to take control of the restaurant business, he had no issues saying yes. The restaurants were new, so they needed a lot of time and attention.This allowed the ever brooding male Hale to bury himself in his work. Just the way he liked. 

“Anders?” Derek walked into the large sterile cooking space on a quiet Sunday morning. He was looking for their head chef, a man who was as eccentric as he was talented. It wasn’t a strange occurrence to find the short blond man meditating in the walk in freezer. This morning though he was just walking out of the aforementioned freezer with an arm full of meat. 

“Yeah, boss man. Just getting ready for the day.” 

Derek took some of the meat out of the smaller man’s hands earning himself a genuine thank you. 

“It’s not even 5:00, Mr. Hale.”

“Derek.” 

The smaller man waved him off. “You don’t need to be here this early. I told you before. I got it handled. The rest of the staff will be here in 30 minutes. You don’t need to be doing this stuff, sir.” 

“Again. Derek. And I know you got it covered. I just like to …stay on top of things,” He replied honestly. It was the truth. He trusted Anders. Over the year they had worked together, he had proven himself to be efficient in every way. He may have been a little strange at times, but he was good at his job and his staff was mostly professional as well. They were currently understaffed and that made Derek uneasy to say the least. It meant he needed to hire someone. And quick. He hated that part of the job. Doing interviews was not his forte, but his mother insisted that it was his job. After all, the restaurants were his responsibility and that meant the staff was also. 

It wasn’t until well after 6pm that Derek finally stepped away from the kitchen. He spent the day in and out of his office, filling in and helping wherever he was needed, sometimes (OK, many times when he wasn’t needed) he just couldn’t help himself. He knew how much this business venture meant to his mother, how much she needed and deserved all the best in life. He wanted to provide that for her. He wanted for her to not have to worry about anything. After their father died, she was left to take care of him and his siblings on her own. She did it was such grace and ease, that it left Derek in awe. He wanted to be strong like that. To be that self sufficient. She didn’t need anyone. She didn’t lean on anyone and she was perfect. It was a high bar to reach but he would accept nothing but the absolute best from himself always. He was going to be perfect. And so was his business. 

“I have a favor to ask of you,” Cora said quickly from the other end of his phone. 

“Hi. Cora. I’m fine thanks for asking,” he quipped, taking in the fresh New York air as he stepped out of the restaurant onto the busy street. 

“Yeah. Yeah. Anyway. Favor. You. Me. Please just say yes. Don’t be you, OK?” 

He sighed, loudly. He tried not to let the giggling on the other end of the phone bother him, but they both knew he was going to say yes. He would say yes to anything his sister asked of him. He always had and he always would. 

“I need you to hire Stiles.” 

“NO.” 

Huh. That was easier than he thought.


	2. Pathetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet once again, Peter makes an appearance and Derek gets some info.

It wasn’t often that Derek ran in full wolf form. He had been able to transform from the time he hit puberty, but he rarely indulged his wolf in that way. He didn’t like feeling so out of control. Not usually. But sometimes. Sometimes he just needed to let his more feral side loose. The night was warm, the grass below his paws wet and the smells that hit his nose were mostly sweet. It was a good night for a run, for a four legged run at that.

Taila had been pacing the floors of her home the entire time he was there for dinner. She knew she couldn’t lie to him about her stress, so she instead opted to tell him, in not so many words, to butt out. Even though he was a grown man, his mother still kept him from what she called pack politics. It was important to her that she ran that part of their life and her children weren’t burdened by it. When she moved them from Beacon Hills, all Derek was told was that they were moving and it was for the best. He hated being left in the dark, he loathed being treated like a child. He could handle pack politics just as well as his father when he was alive, he knew it. If she would just trust him, rely on him, let him lead the family the way he was meant to. But, he knew she wouldn’t. To Talia he was a child. A child she was going to protect. Even if he didn’t need protecting. Mothers. Derek’s run was good. It was just what he needed to relax a part of himself that was yearning to break free. Being so tightly wound was what human Derek relied on. It allowed himself to be disciplined, dedicated and hard working. Those were all the qualities he respected in his mother, all the qualities he respected in himself. His wolf though, his wolf itched for freedom. His wolf was looking to be set loose. It was as if something inside was dying to be set free. Something he wasn’t sure he was ready to embrace, so he ran. Not too often just often enough to placate the beast within.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day all was good. He was back to work mode, his favorite mode. The streets of New York were bustling at 6:00 am. He could smell the bakeries and coffee shops on every corner. They were smells that had quickly become some of his favorites. Over the last year and a half in the big city, Derek had come to enjoy many things, but none more than the early morning walks to the restaurant. There was something about that time of day, the start of the day for many, the end of the night for some. There was something in the air in the morning that just wasn’t there later on. He didn’t wax poetic about it or anything, he just enjoyed it, smiling to himself as he walked into the back door of the restaurant musing about his good morning.

“Oh, hey! Derek!” An unfamiliar voice shook him out of his thoughts. Derek stared blankly in amber brown eyes. A tall, lean but obviously muscled man was leaning against the counter with bags of carrots in his arms.

“Um. Stiles…. Stillinski?” the other man said. “Cora’s friend,” he offered when Derek still said nothing.

Oh. right. He had said yes to that. After much begging on his sister's part. Derek gave a curt head-nod of recognition.

“Still not much of a talker, eh? That’s cool dude. I talk enough for the both of us,” Stiles rambled. He let the carrots drop to the counter in a loud thud.

“Don’t call me dude.”

“Right. Yeah. Mr. Hale,” Stiles corrected. Derek could smell his nervousness.

”So,thanks-for this. I appreciate it.”

“Thank Cora,” he corrected. The nervousness now mixed with embarrassment. Derek almost felt bad, then he remembered the tears his little sister had cried after prom. He didn’t feel badly for long.

Stiles had filled out. He was broader than when Derek had last seen him. The slight scruff on his face along with shaggy hair made him look older. He was older, of course but he was still barely a man, even if he now looked like one.

“What are you doing?” he asked with a raise of his eyebrows. It finally hit him that Stiles was preparing food. When speaking with Cora about the job he assumed Stiles would be hired as a server. Servers don’t handle food or come in at 6:00 am.

“Preparing the carrots for today's souffle special.”

“Right. But why are you doing that?” Stiles looked at him face full of confusion.

“You do know you hired me right. I mean I know you’re a bit older than me, but we literally just talked about it,” the younger man quipped earning himself a scowl.

Derek sighed loudly. Three minutes in his presence and Stiles was already on every last one of his nerves. “What EXACTLY did Cora tell you were hired you for?”

“Um. I’m training to be a chef. Did she not explain this?” Derek gave him a flat look. “Well, Anders will be back in a minute and he seemed to know who I was and what I was doing, so …”

“He’s on prep, Mr. Hale,” Anders chimed in from behind him. “Derek,” he corrected, grinning when the chef shook his head at him. “We got acquainted yesterday, he will fit right in. And now you don’t need to hire anyone. Win win.”

“See. Win win, Derek,” Stiles smiled broadly.

“You can call me, Mr. Hale.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As if Stiles wasn’t enough of an annoyance, Peter decided that evening would be a good time to pay the family a visit. He brought his family nothing but problems whenever he made an appearance. It was shocking to Derek that his mother, smart as she was, couldn’t see through his uncle. The man had burned so many bridges for the Hale pack, there were even some cities they were no longer allowed to step foot in. It didn’t help that the pack fortune was kept somewhat out of the older Hale’s hands. A fact he would never get over, no matter how much he tried to pretend he had.

Talia was just happy to have a family member. That tie meant everything to her and Peter knew it. And that connection would be great, of course, if in fact Peter was capable of visiting with zero ulterior motives. Derek knew he wasn’t.

“And how is the restaurant business, dear nephew?” The older man asked curiously. He was seated across from Derek for Sunday night dinner.

“It’s fine. We are staying afloat, but it takes dedication, time.”

“Time. Ah, so no love interests? No life outside of the business?”

“No,” Derek replied flatly. He could sense his mother’s discomfort with the question. Why? He didn’t know. “Why do you ask?”

“Can’t I take an interest in my nephew’s life?”

“No.”

“You wound me Derek, really,” Peter caught Talia’s eyes. Her steely stare told him to move along from whatever he was dancing around. He waved his hand as if to tell her ‘fine’. “So… What else is new then? Anything has to be more titillating than Derek’s pathetic love life.”

Cora laughed at that, letting some wine spill from her glass as she did. The rest of the dinner was fine. Derek couldn’t shake his suspicions about their dinner guest, but he did manage to avoid the other man for the rest of the evening.

“Stiles told me you were mean to him today,” his younger sister said with some snark to her tone. She walked up behind him when he was drying the dishes. “ You know mom has a maid right.”

”You know mom will kill me if I leave early and Peter is out there being… Peter,” Derek replied handing his sister a towel.

“Fair point.” She picked up the charger plate and began drying it. “So, Stiles. Be nice? Please. He’s one of my best friends, Derek. Seriously. Why do you have to be dick?” He rolled his eyes at her.

“I am not a dick. He’s a dick. Why the hell did you have to stay friends with your ex anyway Who does..”

A burst of laughter came out of Cora’s mouth so abruptly that the surprise of it caused Derek to drop the glass he was drying.

“Shit. What the hell Cor.”

“What the hell me?” she looked at him incredulously. They both bent over to start picking up the shards of glass that were all over the marble flooring. “What the HELL are you talking about?” He stared at her in confusion. “Stiles isn’t my ex.”

“Yes. He IS.”

“No. He’s really not. We never dated. We flirted a little but never did we date. He’s my bro, my dude, my pal.. You know like, platonic friends.”

It didn’t make sense.

‘_You know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material_’'

He thought back to the day in the driveway.The pick up lines. The crying after prom.

“But. Prom?”

“We went as friends. And, he told me this guy Jason seemed interested in me. But as it turned out, Jason was more interested in Molly with the D cups and zero IQ. God, what a shit show that night was. The only good part was Stiles being there. As a friend,” she reiterated. “He felt awful about not knowing what a dick Jason was but that wasn't his fault,” she added.

“But. He liked you though?”Derek questioned.

“Stiles? I don’t think so. I never got that vibe. He never smelled of arousal. Well, not when it was just the two of us.”

“But. I heard him. He was practicing these cheesy pick up lines on our front porch.”

“And you thought they were for me?” she smiled at him slyly. “Oh, big brother. Peter was right about one thing.”

He tilted his head in question.

“Your love life is pathetic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments feed the soul. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I Next chap is Stiles POV


	3. “And you thought it was in my brother’s ass?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Stiles POV of the events so far.

The first time Stiles Stillinski saw Derek Hale the older man was working out in the Hale mansion’s gym. The high school senior had gotten lost on his way to the bathroom during one of Cora’s legendary parties. The dark haired man was covered in sweat, beads of it dripping down his well muscled abdomen. The very sight of him answered every single question Stiles had ever had about his sexuality. He was bi sexual. Definitely., 

Stiles had been in love with Lydia for as long as he could remember, but that year they had become such good friends. The feeling of lust he once had for her had all but dissipated. Truth be told it had been awhile since anyone had gotten his attention, sexually speaking. He was a teenage guy and many people caught his eye, of course but none really made his stomach flip or his ability to fit in his skinny jeans difficult. 

“Gross,” Cora sniggered. Her sudden presence caused Stiles to jump up away from the doorway. 

“What? I was just looking for the bathroom in this museum you call a house,” he defended. 

“And you thought it was in my brother’s ass?” 

“Was more interested in his abs actually,” he shrugged innocently.

“Ew! Stiles! Again, gross,” she jabbed him sharply in the stomach before pointing him down the hallway to where a door could be seen. ”Bathroom’s right there, pervert.” 

“Pervert? Really. Have you ever seen your brother. Who could help but look a little?” 

“You know he can probably hear you right? Unless he has his headphones on.” 

Stiles gasped. He quickly thought back to the gym, he was relieved to remember the headphones on Derek’s head. “Werewolf hearing. Right. I have to remember that.” 

“While your at it. Remember to stop checking out my brother,” Cora tisked. 

“NO. I don’t think I will,” Stiles replied as he made his way to the bathroom. He knew without looking that his friend was rolling her eyes, but he was only being honest. There was no way he would stop thinking about one Derek Hale. He was hooked. 

Stiles spent the better part of the next two months going to Cora’s house and mildly stalking her brother. He loved Cora, so it wasn’t as if he was only going there to catch a glimpse of the hotter older man. But. It was a nice bonus. 

He noticed rather quickly that Derek wasn’t social. He hadn't heard the man more than grunt in his sister’s direction in all that time.There was something about the brooding silent type that just did it for Stiles. He lived for a mystery, after all and Derek Hale was arguably the hottest mystery he had ever laid eyes on. 

“I’m gonna do it,” he announced one day while him and Cora were studying in the library.

“Good for you. Can you just do it quietly. Some of us have colleges to get into,” Cora snarked. She was in full on study mode. 

“Gee. Thanks for the support, Cor. After all I did to help you with Jason and everything. The least you could do it help me with, Derek,” Stiles complained. 

“Oh. Fuck me. You’re going to do what exactly? Waltz up to my house and ask my grumpy wolf of a brother out?” She rolled her eyes dramatically. 

“Something like that.Yeah,” Stiles stuttered out. Why not? Sure. He wasn’t some great prize but it wasn’t like Derek was seeing anyone else. Why not him?

“Stiles. I love you. You know that. And it's because I love you that I need to tell you, do not do this. Seriously,” she lowered her voice and changed her tone to something softer then she had ever used before. “It's not that Derek wouldn’t be lucky to date you. For real. He would. He could use someone just like you to remove that stick from his ass.” 

Stiles couldn’t help the smirk that overtook his lips at the word ass. Over the last few months he had taken the time to sneak every peek he could at the older man’s backside and it did NOT disappoint. Nothing about Derek was disappointing, weather it was his strong jawline, hazel eyes, muscled form or that perfectly round ass. Every inch of Derek Hale was hot, like burning. And Stiles couldn’t help but to just... want. 

“STOP. THINKING. ABOUT. MY. BROTHERS. ASS. Stillinski,” Cora chastised. 

“SHHHH,” someone from a few tables over tisked at them. 

“But,” she continued in a whisper, ”despite the fact that he needs to date more than anyone on this planet needs to date, he won’t. He’s too focused on being mama’s perfect little wolf cub. He is NOT the man for you. Got it?” 

Stiles nodded his head in understanding. 

The warning didn’t stop him, of course. The next day he was pacing the long driveway of the Hale’s mansion trying his hardest to get up the nerve to ask the older Hale out. 

And that went about as well as Cora had warned him it would. He didn’t even get the words out before Derek was yelling for his sister to come to the door. Stiles’s stomach sank at the realization that Derek didn’t even know who he was. He acted as though he had never seen him before. Fuck. 

His friend was right. He didn’t have a shot. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John Stillinski had his second ‘cardiac event’ when Stiles was a junior in high school. Seeing how his mother had died when he was very young, Stiles had no interest in losing another parent. It was then that he began getting serious about his dad's health. It started with him monitoring all fast food bags that came in the house (and usually tossing them in the trash, much to his father’s dismay). This lead to him hiding veggies in meals the way a parent does for a toddler. It wasn’t long before Stiles began to research everything he could about healthy cooking. Thus a career path was chosen. 

“This may not be a bacon cheeseburger, son,but it's damn good,” his dad praised between bites. 

“I am going to spare you from knowing what's actually in there and just say thanks, Pops. I am hoping it's good enough to impress the culinary school.” 

“One: I learned long ago not to ask what was in my ‘healthier’ options,” his father said pointedly. “Two: Anything you make them will impress their socks off. I’m sure of it.” 

Stiles smiled softly. He watched intently as his father finished the last bit of his black bean and feta burger. 

There was a time he thought he would go to the police academy, follow in his old man’s footsteps, as it were. But, as much as he admired his father, and he did, that path just wasn’t for him. When the realization hit him, John was the first person he told. The older Stillinski gave him his full support. He always did. That’s why Stiles was so lucky to have him and so determined to keep him around. 

“There is chocolate cake in the fridge, that you won't want the ingredient list of, but you will want seconds,” he said, grabbing two plates from the cupboard. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles was thankful for few people in his life the way he was thankful for Cora. Despite Scott being his oldest friend, Cora stepped up in a way his best friend seemed incapable of doing. Scott was great, lots of fun, and they had a ton of memories, but when it came down to it he was sort of self centered. Over the year and a half since high school Scott and him just grew further apart while him and Cora kept in close contact. While Scott went to Berkeley for a full four year business program, Stiles decided to stay in BH and take cooking classes before finally deciding to leave for a real culinary school. It was a decision Scott just didn’t understand. 

Finally, a year after graduating high school and a few cooking classes under his belt, Stiles decided to continue his culinary schooling just outside of New York. He was accepted into a real top notch culinary school. He couldn’t wait to become a chef, officially. 

Although it was a big move, he was happy to have Cora close by. He wasn’t happy to leave his father, but he knew he would fly back home whenever possible. 

When Stiles found himself in need of an internship for school, he didn’t go to Scott or John, he went to Cora. He knew she would listen, rib him about being a bitch but not worry like his father would have or lack empathy the way Scott did.

After-all he had a reason to vent, John had gotten sick over the summer, so Stiles stayed with him to help him manage the house instead of getting settled in New York like was suggested by the school’s administration. When he finally made it to school, there were none of the usual hands on internships left. That meant Stiles had to find one on his own. 

After a full week of being rejected he decided he needed to wallow. 

“Cor! No place is ever gonna give me a chance. You know what that means, don’t you?” He whined into the phone. “That means that I will have to go back to Beacon Hills with my tail between my legs.” 

“You’re human. You don’t have tail,” Cora quipped.

“Ha.Ha. You got jokes. I am dying over here and you have jokes. You’re the worst friend. I should have called Scott.”

“ Scott, Pfft! Would Scott have the hook up for you?” she questioned. It was then that it hit Stiles. The Hales had restaurants! 

“You couldn’t? Could you? Don’t tease me devil woman!” 

Cora laughed loudly at that. 

“I could get you into Growl. All I would have to do is call Derek. You remember Derek don’t you?” she asked with amusement. 

“Shit.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn’t that Stiles truly minded the idea of working for Derek. He had no hard feelings against the man. So what if he didn’t notice Stiles when he was a dorky teenager. That was fair, really. Most people didn’t notice Stiles back then. In fact he didn’t even lose his virginity until after graduation. It was a lovely girl named Heather. They had gone to high school together, she was nice, she was willing, and it was both of their first times. The two of them never dated or anything, they slept together a few times and then it sort of fizzled out, the way those things often do.

Since then Stiles dated a few people, a couple men and one more girl. He never had sex with anyone else though. Despite once declaring how he wanted to be sexed up by anyone who would be willing, as it turned out, he really didn’t want to be with just anyone. 

The truth was, he had still never crushed on anyone the way he crushed on Derek. It had been almost two full years since he had seen the older man yet he still remembered every single perfect feature on his perfect face, and even more perfect body. 

Working for him was going to be a serious experiment in resistance. 

Unless of course, he was in fact an asshole. And after their first meeting in the kitchen, it became very clear he was one. 

“So. That crush I had on your brother? Effectively over. Guy’s a real ass, you know that? He’s not the guy for me,” Stiles spoke into the phone with conviction. 

“Ha! Been telling you that for years,” Cora laughed. 

She was right. He was done with the Derek Hale crush, for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. 
> 
> We do have characters coming up soon that I am excited to have join the fun, namely Erica who I am so in love with. Can't wait to share her with you.


	4. Steak and eggs and booze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek tries to be social.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I keep adding an L to Stilinski. I don't know how it happens.

By the third time the waitress came to his table, Derek had only been seated for maybe 5 minutes. She wasn’t subtle.

“And how are we doing over here? Anything catch your eye yet?” She asked with far too much flirting in her tone for Derek’s liking. Truth be told he was never very comfortable with being hit on. He wasn’t unaware of his attractiveness, and he didn’t exactly try to hide it in skin tight Henley's and jeans that he knew hugged him very well. He was good looking and he wasn’t ashamed of it. At the same time though, he didn’t much care for the attention it garnered him, most of the time.

“Fine. Coffee. Black. And the steak and eggs.Thanks.” He barely acknowledged her questions about his order hoping his divisiveness would clue her into the fact that he was entirely uninterested in her advances. It seemed to. He flipped through his phone mindlessly while waiting for his order to arrive. It was then that he noticed the email from his family's lawyer.

**Mr. Hale. As per my previous emails, I do need to speak with you about the inheritance left to you by your father now that you are twenty- five. Would you please get in touch with me at your earliest convenience. **

**Thank you, Noel Gallavich **

“Steak and Eggs,” the waitress announced.

Derek was so startled by her sudden presence he nearly dropped his phone.He waved off her apology as kindly as possible.His head was lost in thoughts of his father and the money he had no intention of taking.The thought of taking some sort of payout for his father dying made his stomach turn.He wanted no part of it. He barely wanted the money the Hale family had now. He wasn’t comfortable with the wealth, or the way people treated him because of it. His entire life was spent trying to weed out those using him for the benefits of being his friend and those who actually liked him for who he was. So far the list of genuine people with no ulterior motives was pretty short. Add to that his apparent attractiveness, few people took the time to see beyond and there he was sitting alone in a restaurant while others sat around him enjoying each others company.

He was alone.

He was lonely.

But, he was okay with it. It was how it was and things could be worse. He had his family, his mother, and he had the business.

Life was pretty good.

He was content.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a somewhat weak attempt to be more social, Derek listened to Erica when she suggested an after hours staff party at Growl.

“So, boss-man let's start with you shall we?” The waitress said, wrapping a long, thin arm around his shoulder. She was already tipsy and a little handsy for his liking. He removed her arm with a smile of warning. ”Sorry. No touching. Got it. What else should we know about you? Tall, dark, and handsome,” she flirted, laughing when he physically cringed at the compliment. They had worked together for some time now and he actually quite liked the outgoing girl. She was flirty and somewhat inappropriate, but he would be lying if he said she didn’t bring in customers. Also, underneath all the talk he knew she was engaged to a man named Boyd. Her high school sweetheart from what Derek had pieced together. She likes to flirt and talk a big game, but she never actually did anything. At the end of the day she was loyal. And Derek respected that. A lot.

“Nothing to know,” he replied, taking a slow sip of his scotch. It was from the batch they kept on hand for werewolves. So, he could at least get buzzed while having to be social. She rolled her eyes at him dramatically.

“AHA! Stilinski!” Erica yelled just a little too loudly for Derek’s liking. He turned to see Stiles getting comfortable a few bar stools away from him. “Stiliniski can give us the goods on Derek.”

Stiles spilled some of his drink as he laughed heartily at the suggestion. “I can?” He questioned, sucking some spilled beer off of his long fingers, a little too seductively for Derek not to take notice.

“Sure you can. You’re friends with the sister right?”

“Cora. Yes. But that doesn’t mean…,” Stiles started as if searching for the words.

“That doesn’t mean WE know each other,” Derek finished, giving Stiles a smile he hoped was friendly.

Ever since the bombshell from Cora about who exactly Stiles had a crush on way back when, not to mention the truth about who hurt her at prom (and more importantly, who didn’t), Derek had tried his best to be kind to the other man. He had gotten everything wrong back then and he was trying to make it right. Well, he was trying to make it right without having to admit to any of it. So far it wasn’t going over all that well. Or at all. His attitude that first day must have left quite an impression because Stiles wreaked of nerves and anxiety whenever he was in his presence. Truth be told it sort of bothered Derek that the man was holding such a grudge. In the weeks he had been at Growl, Stiles had made friends easily. Everyone liked him. He was friendly, he was attentive, he was everything socially that Derek wasn’t. Stiles had made more connections to the people they worked with in the mere weeks he had been on staff than Derek had in the almost two years he spent running the place.It was humbling in the worst way.

“Yeah. Like he said. We didn’t really talk back then,” Stiles said to Erica when she narrowed her eyes at him. “Or now,” he added so quietly only those with werewolf hearing could have heard it.

The night was good, but long. Derek wasn’t one to stay up all night or to drink so much. He found himself feeling both tired and slightly buzzed by the time 3:00 am rolled around. It was a good thing the restaurant was closed the next day. If it was open, literally no one would be available to work. He laughed to himself, lifting his almost empty glass to his lips as he did.

“Was...Was that a laugh? From you? I must be drunk,” Stiles quipped from a few seats away. They had all moved seats through the night. As the place started to empty, a few of them had taken up space in the front of the house. It was a luxurious area appointed with cushy leather couches for people to sit while they waited for their reservations. Erica had left when Boyd came to pick her a little earlier, but Derek wasn’t exactly clear on when everyone else had departed. The only people left were him, Stiles and a couple waitresses chatting across the room looking like they were ready to make their leave as well.

“I do laugh, you know,” he informed him pointedly, not entirely sure why he cared what Stiles thought.

“Yeah? Coulda fooled me,” the brunette stated.

“Oh, yeah? And what does that mean, exactly?”

“Just means you’re always so straight laced. Cora says you have a stick up your ass actually.” Derek had a sinking suspicion that Stiles wouldn’t be saying any of this if he was sober. Truth be told though, he kind of liked the honestly. He even found himself moving a cushion over to get closer to the other man, in an attempt to hear more of what he had to say.

“Stick up my ass huh? Yeah. That sounds like Cora.” They shared a smile. The room was suddenly quiet, the waitresses were nowhere to be found. “I’m sorry I can’t be more like her,” he mused, catching Stiles’s questioning eyebrows. “Free,” he added, suddenly wishing his glass wasn’t empty. He wasn’t sure where the honesty was coming from. It could have been the booze, but for some reason it felt like more.It was true. He admired his little sister’s ability to give zero shits. That just wasn’t something he could do. He cared too much what his mother thought, too much what everyone thought. He was in a constant state of trying to be exactly what he thought he should be. While Cora was out there living her best life, he wasn’t so sure whose life he was living.

“Don’t suppose you wanna tell me what that means?”

“Nope,” he replied flatly. That was enough divulging for one night. He stood with a wobble. “I think that’s enough honesty for the night. We both better get out of here.”

“Yeah. I am sure you have a lot of brooding and scowling to do tomorrow,” Stiles teased. “Some running, maybe, rocky style up all those stairs like in the movie,” he laughed to himself mostly, but Derek couldn’t help the grin that spread across his lips. Stiles’s amusement was just so infectious. Or, Derek was drunk. Either way he found himself continuing the conversation. Much to his surprise.

“That was shot in Philly, idiot. The stairs aren’t even here.”

“Ah. Fine. But you are running, aren't you?” Stiles shot him a knowing smirk.

“Probably.”

“Uh huh. I knew it. See,straight laced. I bet you never miss a workout. I bet you never just enjoy a lazy ass day doing nothing but eating food that's bad for you and TV that’s even worse. Like Love Island or the OA? OH. MY GOD. Have you ever seen the OA?” This sent the chef in training on a tirade about Netflix cancelling the show. Derek had never heard of it. But Stiles was so passionate he was convinced he had to see it for himself. Stiles continued to ramble on about one thing or another as they walked through the cool night air. While that sort of thing would usually annoy Derek, he found he actually kind of liked it. Stiles was animated, his every movement was big and full of life. Derek instantly understood why everyone liked him so easily. He found himself liking him, too.

“This is me,” Stiles said somewhat abruptly. Derek almost walked right into him at the announcement. “Sorry man. I should have warned ya earlier. Sometimes I get in the middle of telling a story and lose all my other thoughts. Also, booze.”

“Right,” Derek nodded. They shared an awkward wave before Stiles turned on his heels towards his door.

“Why don’t you teach me?” he found himself asking. The other man turned once more facing him with a look of confusion. “A lazy day, I mean. Why don’t you teach me? Since I am totally incapable.” He was suddenly nervous. It had been a long time since Derek had made any attempts at friendship. Him and Erica were sort of friends but they certainly didn’t spend their days together. This was him flat out asking someone to spend time with him. Fuck. He didn’t know whether to thank the booze for the bravery or not.

“You serious? You wanna...hang out with me?”

“I mean,otherwise I will spend the morning running twenty miles then hitting the weights. And it's my only day off this week,” he said with a shrug, aiming for nonchalance.

“No, man. You cannot do that. Zero out of ten, do NOT recommend. You come over tomorrow. To castello di Stiles. No earlier than noon.” He paused to give Derek a very serious look. ”And I will show you how to do it up. Lazy squishy human style.” Derek laughed.

“Ok.”

“Night, Derek.”

“Night, Stiles.”

As it turned out, he was in fact thanking the booze for the bravery, for the first time in a long time. He just might have a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lawyers name is very purposeful. I hope ppl from my other fandom caught it. 
> 
> I am adding a friends to lovers tag to this. I hope that's no issue. I generally throw ppl into bed together very quickly but I have set Derek up with some pretty deep issues and I don't think he would just jump in bed with anyone. I might wanna add a slow burn tag too, but its not that slow. I promise. 
> 
> As always thanks for reading and I live to hear your thoughts!


	5. It's funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles hang out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is s shorter chapter but its leading to something, I promise.

Stiles woke up with a pounding headache. His eyes refused to open for at least two minutes, the ache of his head making even the smallest of movements feel like a special kind of torture. The sharp throbbing pain had him reaching a long arm over to his nightstand blindly searching for the aspirin bottle he knew was there. After swallowing the pill down he picked up his phone to see it was 11am. It was at that moment he remembered his plans for the day. Shit.

**Stiles: I am hanging out with your brother today. **

Cora’s reply was immediate.

**Cora: I thought the restaurant was closed Monday’s.**

** Stiles: It is. I am HANGING OUT with your brother today. **

Unsurprisingly stiles phone rang not two seconds after the message was sent.

“Are you dating my brother? I thought you said you didn’t like him anymore?” Cora’s voice was loud. Too loud.

“Hungover over here, Cor. Maybe take it down a notch.” He got up from the bed letting his long limbs stretch out for a few minutes before making his way to the kitchen to make coffee.

“Pfft. Lightweight. Anyway, brother...Date...explain.”

“Not. A. Date. I don’t like him like that anymore. I told you. But we ended up going home together last night.”

“Ok! Ok! I don’t need those kind of details.” Stiles could hear the cringe in her voice. He laughed at her dramatics while waiting for his coffee to brew.

“NO, drama queen. We just walked home together. That’s literally it. We walked and talked. We parted ways at my door.”

“Derek talked?”

“Ok. I talked. He walked.”

He thought back to the night before. Derek did talk to him more than he ever had before but mostly he just listened to Stiles’s rambling. He didn’t even seem bothered by it. That was actually pretty impressive. Not many people could handle Stiles when he was on a rant. While he made friends easily enough, he tended to be a little much for most people. Acquaintances he had plenty of, but close friends was something he actually lacked.

“And when we got to my place he asked to hang out today.”

“He asked you to hang out? Really? Derek? Derek HALE? Tall, dark hair, greenish eyes?” she teased.

“They are more hazel, actually,” Styles corrected easily.

“Oh. Are they? And here I thought your crush was over.”

Stiles sighed. The crush was over. He wasn’t 18 anymore, it took more than hard abs and pretty eyes to get his attention. Still, he wasn’t going to deny the man was gorgeous. Of course he was. But, they had nothing in common and he wasn’t even sure if Derek being nice to him last night was some drunken fluke.

“No crush. I just notice things is all. Anyway. Apparently he’s going to be here in less than an hour, so I should probably get dressed. I am kinda naked,” he said, taking a long look at himself in the full length mirror in his living room. He was still in nothing but tight black boxer briefs. Luckily his roommates were gone for the next couple of days.

“That might be exactly how he wants you,” Cora said with an obvious shudder to her voice.

“ No, Cor. I am pretty sure he just meant hanging out. Like as bros. He doesn’t seem to have many friends,” Stiles responded before bidding his friend goodbye.

Stiles couldn’t turn off his brain while in the shower. He couldn’t ever turn off his brain, actually. It was a chaotic place up there in his head. Yeah, he was good at being lazy and chillin like he had promised Derek, but was he ever really chill? Not so much. Within the ten minutes he spent under the hot spray his mind had gone from thinking about his class schedule, his work schedule, his dad’s work schedule, and his dad's heart. And that turned into thoughts of how his father was eating with Stiles not around, if he was getting to the Dr for check ups. And that inevitably leads to thoughts of his medical bills. Bills. Fuck. It always ended there. Here he was off in New York while back home he knew his father was swimming in debt. Sure, he was paying his own way, but he couldn’t help but feel guilty. He and his father took care of each other. That’s how it had always been. Yet his dad never discussed money with him. The older man was too proud, Stiles knew that. It was a trait he passed on to his son. Stiles would never ask for help either. Still, even if he understood where the old man was coming from, he couldn’t help but want to...well, help. As it were, all he could do was hope this chance he took in becoming a chef would pay off, sooner rather than later. He wanted nothing more than to take the weight of those bills off his father's shoulders - for good. By the time the doorbell rang (at exactly 12:00 pm sharp), Stiles was thankful for the intrusion from his own thoughts.

“You showed,” Stiles greeted Derek at the door. He was dressed more casually then Stiles had ever seen him, in grey low hanging sweat pants and tight fitting black t-shirt. Stiles couldn’t help but admire how good the casual outfit looked. It took him only a minute to clue into something, though. “Oh. My. God. You ran here didn’t you?” he questioned with amusement, laughing when Derek shrugged innocently.

“It's not far,” the older man reasoned.

Stiles tsked him as he pointed with long fingers.

“You are already failing at this, and I bet you have never failed at anything,” Stiles mused. He lead Derek into the small living room, and handing him a cup of coffee that was graciously accepted. There was an awkwardness between them for at least ten minutes while Stiles listed off Netflix shows they could watch. Derek gave every suggestion an unhelpful ‘sure’. It was like pulling teeth to get this guy to relax. It didn’t take long for Stiles to realize it was most definitely the booze that had loosened his boss up the night before. Yet, he could sense the other man was trying. He wasn’t being rude like when they first started working together. Not at all. It was just, awkward as fuck.

“Ok. Well. Why don’t we start with the OA. I seem to remember drunkenly ranting about it last night,” he offered, relieved when Derek smiled at the suggestion. They were almost half way through the first episode when Cora texted him asking how things were going. He ignored the text, as not to be rude.

“You can answer that.”

“Nah. It's just your nosy sister. I can talk to her later,” Stiles replied honestly.

“That reminds me, I have some research for her,” Derek said plainly, taking a sip of his coffee before catching Stiles questioning eyebrows. “She was having trouble in history class. So I spent this morning looking up some stuff for her that might help.”

“I didn’t know you studied history”, the brunette stated. Derek shook his head.

“I don’t.”

“So...you just spent your time off doing research on a topic you don’t know? That’s…that’s pretty nice, man. I sorta wish I had a brother now.” Derek shook his head at him once again a slight blush covering his neck. ” So, under all the grumpiness you are in fact a nice dude, huh?”

“Don’t tell anyone. Might ruin my street cred,” Derek said flatly but a smirk played at this lips.

“Was? Was that a joke? Did you just joke? My god, Derek. You are blowing my mind here. I am definitely telling Cora about this.” Derek rolled his eyes.

“Forget telling Cora anything. What you can do is tell me what the hell is going on in this show? It makes no sense. Does she have powers or not?”

After that the day flew by. They changed the show at Derek’s request, Stiles only protested a little. Eventually they ordered pizza with curly fries. It was obvious the werewolf was put off by the combination, but he ate it all happily, surprised by how satisfying the meal was. Stiles on the other hand, was surprised by how fun the day was. Derek was funny, not a loud funny but still funny and easier to laugh with then Stiles would have ever imagined.

Because that day went so well, working together was amazing. The two of them started taking breaks together, grabbing pizza, and chatting their afternoons away. Derek, as it turned out, was way nicer than Stiles could have ever thought. Not only did he do research for Cora but he helped everyone at work in one way or another. Also, he gave the leftover food from the restaurant to the homeless shelter down the street from them.

“There is a lot of red tape to doing this. That is really just bullshit if you ask me,” the older man said while dropping off some bags of food to the shelter. Stiles tagged along with him to help with the delivery. “People need food, we should be able to give it to them.”

“Agreed, man.” Stiles watched intently as Derek gave heating directions to the volunteers. He was smiling before he even realized he was. Maybe it was because he liked that they were helping. But he was pretty sure it was due to the fact that Derek was constantly surprising him. He was a rich, good looking guy who at first seemed like nothing but the asshole the stereotype would have you believe him to be. Yet, he was quickly becoming one of Stiles’s best friends and someone he admired in many ways.

It’s funny how people can surprise you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. SO as you can tell Cora is the main tie in here. I just like her better then Scott as a friend for Stiles. But Scott will make an appearance, I promise. Sorry if you're missing his presence so far.


	6. Nothing more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are flashbacks here. I hope its not confusing.

No_ fair! You’re too fast. Wait up. Where are you… ? _

_BOOO! _

_Derek! Aha! You’re mean. Imma get you. _

_You have to catch me first!_

Derek hated these parties. Every second of them had his skin itching and his wolf yearning to break free. As a prominent pack family, the Hales were expected to host any visiting packs. This is where Talia Hale shined. Laura followed in her mother’s footsteps perfectly. The two women stood at the large mantle that framed the stately dining room. They met each guest with a smile and easy chit chat. The two of them were donned in expensive looking black gowns, their hair pulled back, sparkly jewelry lining their necks. They were perfect. Perfect hosts and perfect pack members/leaders. Derek was in awe of how his mother kept her eyes on each individual guest, giving them her undivided attention, no matter how full the room was with important people. Once you were speaking to the Hale matriarch you were the only person in the room. She had a grace about her, that was unrivaled and was given respect from others that was equally unmatched. Everyone loved her. Even when they were there to question her position on political matters, they were nothing but obedient. No one dared questioned Talia.

“She’s something isn’t she?” Peter had slid next to where Derek had been standing at the back of the room. “She leads like she was meant to.”

“She was meant to,” Derek dismissed his uncle.

“And Laura?” Peter asked curiously. He took a slow sip of his drink while giving Derek with a look he couldn’t quite work out. “Is she meant to lead as well?

” “She’s the eldest.”

“Hmm. Right. But. Is that really all that matters?” Peter questioned with a lift of his eyebrows. Before Derek could answer his uncle was gone into the crowd.

“I don’t know why, but that dude gives me the creeps.” Stiles took Peters place easily. He gave Derek a small smile before waving his hand over the length of his body. “I hope this is OK. I don’t own many suits.”

Derek took him in. The brunette was dressed in a tight fitting royal blue suit, with a tie to match. The ensemble complimented his pale skin and dark features well. Very well. “You look great, Stiles.” Stiles beamed at him with pride.

“So, this is the famous Stiles,” Talia’s voice came from behind them,”it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard a lot about you. Sorry we never met in Beacon Hills.” She shook his hand warmly. “Cora preferred for me to keep scarce while she threw her parties.”

“It’s nice to meet you ma’am.”

“Pfft. You can call me Talia.” She turned to face Derek, “You need to be polite and be sure to speak with the North pack before the evening is over.”

Derek gave her an obedient nod. He made sure that Stiles was able to find Cora in the crowd before making his way over to the North pack. What followed was some of the driest conversation he had ever experienced. The North’s daughter seemed particularly interested in him. Unfortunately there was nothing interesting about the girl

. When he finally made his escape, Stiles was happily chatting up one of the waiters in the dining room. Derek didn’t want to interrupt. He looked through a small crowd of people that were standing on the long balcony until he found his sisters. They were sharing a bottle of Wolf’s champagne, no glasses present.

“Classy,” Derek teased, grabbing the bottle from Cora’s hand. He took a long swig of it, letting a little dribble down his chin.

Laura laughed, “The classiest.” She took the bottle back setting on the slate floor beneath her bare feet. “All of the important people have left by now. The North pack is gone right? I saw you talking to Norina, you must of bore her to death by now.”

“Shut up. Yeah. I think they were on their way out.”

He took in the view from the balcony. It was mainly trees and dirt lined running paths. The moon wasn’t full but it was close to it. The night was gorgeous. Derek wanted nothing more than to sprint free on all fours. He needed to be sure Talia didn’t need him for anything else and Stiles. He wanted to be sure his friend could get home OK. Derek turned his head to see Stiles still talking to the waiter.

“Name’s Danny,” Cora offered, “we went to highschool together.”

“He’s cute. Why didn’t you date him?” Laura asked giving her sister a wolf whistle. “Gay. Like all the cute ones are, Laur.” Derek swallowed audibly. It seemed like he didn’t have to worry about Stiles getting home, after-all.

“I am gonna check in with mom then go for a run. Say goodbye to Stiles for me, OK?”

Cora nodded. She opened her mouth to speak. He was out of the room before she could get the words out.

Once again the run was calming. The grass was still wet from the morning rainfall. The smell of it gave him a warm feeling. It was reminiscent of the days him and Cora would spend playing when they were younger.

_You’re not so fast. Laura can catch you! _

_Yeah. But you can’t ._

_ I can, Der! I can. Just watch me! Look at this._

_ And she ran. She ran so fast Derek beamed with pride watching her._

He took in a deep exhale letting the memories surround him. Derek could feel it in his bones, how free he was back then. That was so long ago his sister probably didn’t remember it. She probably didn’t remember their father, or the brother he was before the patriarch was taken from them. With their father gone Derek had to step up, be more than a brother. He needed to be there to protect his little sister to keep her in line, and safe.

“You know, Danny has a friend,” Stiles said through bites of his sandwich. It was a great day for lunch outside. Autumn was in full effect in New York. The cool breeze was welcomed after a long, hot summer.

“Good for Danny,” Derek replied flatly, ”The waiter, right?”

“Right. So. Yeah. He has a friend he wanted to introduce me to,” Stiles shrugged. “I think I might do it. Haven’t been on a date in awhile. Wouldn’t mind...you know...sexy times,” He wiggled his eyebrows obscenely.

“You did not just say sexy times. You’re almost, what-twenty year old man, you did not just say that?!” Stiles laughed that bright contagious laugh. Derek couldn’t help but chuckle, the last of his sandwich getting lost in action. He took a drink of water to help get his food down.

“So. Sexy times? Thoughts?”

“ I think you should stop saying that.”

“Fine. But me and Danny’s friend. Think I should go for it?” Stiles stood up. He grabbed their garbage tossing it into the recycle bin easily. They began walking back to the restaurant, the smell of falling leaves all around them. It was a smell that normally put Derek at ease. At that moment though, he was suddenly on edge.

“I dunno know, Stiles. Do what you want.”

“I think you mean who I want,” he wiggled his eyebrows again and Derek shook his head at him. “Yeah. I think I will.”

When they reached the restaurant doors, Stiles paused taking out his phone to shoot off a message. And if Derek's stomach flipped at that moment it as for sure because of the sandwiches. Nothing more.

_ HA! Caught ya! Hey, where are we?_

_ Off Hale property is where we are. Look how far you ran, Cor. _

_I know, I told you I was fast!_

_ She pushed him lightly laughing loudly when he tossed her backward easily. The sound of shared giggles could be heard for miles. They rolled around happily on the wet grass. _

_Derek?_

_ Cora? _

_RUN!!!! _

_Take her Derek and RUN!!!_

He awoke with a jump, his hand clutching his chest. The memory so real he could touch it. Taking his phone in his hand he shot off a message before he could think it through.

It wasn’t thirty minutes later that Stiles was at his door with take out.

“I... You didn’t have to come.” He greeted his friend dressed in nothing but his grey sweatpants, noting the way the other man’s eyes quickly swept over his body. ”I shouldn't have.. “

“Pfft. Don’t be ridiculous, man. I am always down to hang and eat some bad for your insides food,” Stiles replied carefully. It was obvious he was trying for nonchalance. He wasn’t asking why Derek messaged him long past midnight. They had been friends long enough at this point for Stiles to know that Derek wasn’t going to talk about it. He somehow just _knew_, knew Derek needed to not be alone. Derek smiled small giving a nod head in thanks, Stiles predictably waved off.

It was about fifteen minutes later when the Chinese was almost gone that it hit Derek. “Didn’t you have your date tonight? Shit. Did I interrupt it?” The brunette waved his arms wildly.

“Not even man. Really. I mean yeah the date was tonight, but you didn’t interrupt anything. I was home hours ago.”

And if Derek smiled internally at that moment it was only because the movie they were watching was funny. Nothing more. 

He gave Stiles a questioning eyebrow, an indication to explain.

“He was.. .I dunno boring? Average?” Stiles took his head in his hands. He let out a deep sigh. “That makes me an asshole, doesn’t it? I mean it’s not like I am some prize.”

“Of course you are,” Derek responded before he could even think of what he was saying. He saw amber eyes peek out between long fingers.

“Oh, really? I am, am I?”

“Shut up.Anyways, I thought all you wanted was, sexy times..” He replied with air quotes.

Stiles laughed lowly, “ Yeah. I thought so too. Guess I want more.”

And if Derek’s heart started beating faster at that moment it was only because of the nightmare earlier.

It was nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am starting to get a lot of balls rolling with this one. Let me know what you thought, please. Stiles thoughts about everything are coming up.
> 
> I worked so hard on this chapter and am still a little unsure of how it turned out. 
> 
> I hope it's not too all over the place and I guess I just hope it's a good one. One that makes you all want to read more.


	7. More than enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get Stiles thoughts on the party and other things. We also hear from Scott.

“And you should see her smile, Stiles. Really. It's like lightning, I swear.”

Stiles tugged on his green Henley turning to his laptop to face his best friend. Scott predictably was busy ranting about his newest girlfriend, rather than helping Stiles as he was asked.

“Kira sounds great, Scott. I am sure sparks fly every time she smiles, but could you maybe focus a little bit? How's this look?”

While Stiles had been to many parties at the Hale Mansion in Beacon Hills, he had never been to a fancy dinner party there, or anywhere, in fact. When Derek extended the invitation, he was happy to oblige. They had spent nearly every minute together for the last month and a half, it would be weird to not hang out with the older man on a Friday night. But, this wasn’t watching Netflix and eating take out. This was meeting Derek’s mother and chatting up prominent wolf packs. Stiles’s stomach flipped all over again, staring at himself in the mirror with scrutiny.

“You look fine,.” Scott shrugged.

“Fine? Really bro? That’s all you got for me?” He stripped the Henley off, before laying down on his bed in a huff.

“Wait. I thought this wasn’t a date? You and Derek are just bros, right?” Stiles huffed.

“Yeah. I told you. But, it's a big deal to be invited to one of these things and I am probably going to meet his mother. I want to make a good impression.”

“On...his mother?” Scott said slowly, “Because you’re...friends? Stiles huffed once again.

He knew what Scott was getting at. He wasn’t subtle. He was way off base, though. Sure, he had a crush on Derek way back when but that was a long time ago and it was essentially just lust. Who wouldn’t lust after Derek? Now though, he wasn’t someone Stiles lusted after, he was someone he liked as a person. Actually, Derek was someone he downright respected. He was a great guy, the kind of guy anyone would be lucky to know. That was why Stiles was trying so hard to look just right for evening. He knew it was a special thing for Derek to invite him to and he wanted to be sure he was perfect for him, er it. The party, of course.

“I made a good impression on your mother and we’re just friends,” he pointed out easily.

“You were 5. And I am just saying this is looking a lot like that time in 8th grade when you sold your bike to buy a suit for that party, just in case Lydia asked you to dance.” Stiles shot Scott the middle finger. This was nothing like that. Although-

“I take it all back. You are brilliant, Scotty. Good luck with lightning smile. I gotta go, man.”

Stiles was at a pawn shop in a matter of minutes. His old comics and dvds had to be worth something to somebody. And if he bought a brand new blue suit with the money? It was just because a grown man should have a well fitting suit, he reasoned while walking up to Talia Hales’s newest mansion. He was willing to bet Derek had dozens of well fitting suits. Not that he needed them. With the shape Derek was in, he could show up in sweats and no one would bat an eye. Speaking of, Stiles let his eyes scan the room he was led into by a maid and Derek was nowhere to be seen.

“Stilinski? Look at you. You’re so hot I could almost forget you’re such a dork,” Cora chimed from behind him. She was dressed in a short black leather skirt and black lace blouse. She looked beautiful and full of attitude. Much like she was. Stiles could feel a blush creeping up on his neck. He instinctively raised his hand to scratch at his throat. “Thanks,” he replied shyly. “You’re brother said it was fancy,o…,”

“Right. Well, you two have been spending a lot of time together lately, huh?” she Handed him a glass of champagne, “ I mean. He’s never invited anyone to one of these parties before. Anything I should know?” she asked with a quirk of her eyebrows.

“Oh. God. Not you too?” Stiles complained, taking a long sip of his drink. He shuddered slightly as the bubbles traveled down his throat. ”I already told Scott today. We. Are. Friends. That’s it.”

“Good.”

Stiles looked the girl over for a second before asking what he had been dying to ask her for awhile.

“Why would you be so against it anyway? Me and Derek, I mean? I get that he’s your brother, but he’s a good guy Cor.”

“I know that,” she defended quickly, her shoulders noticeably tensing. “He’s my brother. Of course I know he's a good guy.” She rolled her eyes in annoyance, “He’s just…Derek.”

“Uhuh,” Stiles raised an eyebrow at her. “Yeah. I still don’t get it. Derek’s pretty great. The man literally feeds the homeless and does your homework half the time, I might add,” he steals her with a pointed look. “You’re kinda hard on him.”

Cora glares at him for what feels like a lifetime before turning on her heels. Stiles follows her obediently. She walks them out onto a long balcony where the night air is cool on his face and the tension between them becomes palpable. He didn’t mean to make it a thing but he couldn’t help but ask. Damn him and his runaway mouth.

“I know he's a good guy,” she repeats. Her voice is quiet. He patiently waits for her to explain further. He’s been friends with the stubborn girl long enough to know not to push her. When it came down to it, Cora wasn’t much better at communication than her brother, even though she would hate the comparison.

They stood facing the night air in silence for a few minutes before she began to speak once more. “Look, you get to hang with Derek. And Laura gets to be the big sister who tells him what to do. But not me. I get the Derek who insisted I have parties at my house when we were teenagers so I didn’t go to strangers’ houses.The Derek who made sure I got straight A’s and didn’t stay out past curfew,“ she lets out a long exhale of air, “I got dad Derek. He was never just a brother I could hang out with. You say he’s fun and I’m glad. He needs to have fun. I told you that years ago. It's just weird to me, OK?”

“Ok. I get it, yeah. I shouldn’t have said anything. Sorry.” His apology is sincere. He nods, raising his hands in surrender. Suddenly he understands their relationship more than he ever did before. Derek was trying to replace the father Cora no longer had while the younger girl just wanted a brother. The realization causes a sadness to swell in his chest.

“For the record, Stilinski. You defending him doesn’t make you seem less into him.” He opened his mouth to protest but was waved off. The leather clad girl gives a small smile before lightly bumping their elbows together.“He’s over there with Peter if you wanna go save him. I bet he would appreciate it,” she nods towards the back of the room where Derek was standing with his uncle. Stiles recognized the slightly older man from when he would see him around Beacon Hills. Derek looked amazing in a black suit with not a wrinkle on it. Just as Stiles predicted, he looked perfect. He also looked annoyed to be with Peter. Stiles turned to Cora once more giving her a light hug. It was a small gesture, but one that was returned warmly. He breathes a sigh of relief knowing they were OK after the heavy conversation. He just hoped her and Derek would be as well. He wanted them to know each other they way siblings should.

But, for now, he would settle for showing off his new suit.

“I hope it’s OK? I don’t own many suits.” It takes him by surprise-the way Derek’s eyes sweep over his body.

“You look great, Stiles.” And for a fleeting moment he feels it. He feels the way Derek looks at him. And realizes it's the way he wants Derek to look at him. And it's not friendly. It's way beyond friendly. It can’t last more than 30 seconds, the look, but that's all it takes for Stiles to imagine Derek wanting him, finding him attractive, craving him, touching him. He’s nearly hard in an instant, until… boner killer of kill all boners, Derek’s mother arrives.

Fuck. He is all kinds of fucked. Stiles knows she's saying words and he hopes he’s being polite. Just say Ma’am he thinks to himself, women love that.

He’s almost relieved when Derek’s mother pulls him away. Stiles needs to breath, to get his head right, but, he can’t he can’t stop thinking about Scott’s story about Lydia, about his new suit, and his insistence that he had to impress Derek’s mother,and Derek. Derek looked at him, like...maybe, just maybe... And if he spent the next ten minutes watching Derek talk to some pretty girl, it was only out of concern for his friend’s best interest. It was obvious this girl flirting and there was no way Derek was interested. She was pathetic really, touching his shoulder laughing at everything he said. Derek wasn’t that funny, who was she kidding?

“Man, he didn’t get less hot with age now did he?” a familiar voice came from behind him.

“Danny!” Stiles was thrilled to see his old friend. “I knew you went to school with Cora, totally forgot about texting you when I got in town.”

“No worries, man. I have school and this catering gig. Keeps me busy.”

“I hear that,” Stiles nodded in understanding. He took a glass of wine from the tray Danny was holding.

“So. You and Hale?” Danny questioned throwing eyes in Derek’s direction.

“Are friends,” he answered, trying not to give away the inner turmoil he was experiencing over that fact, right at that exact moment.

“Wait? Are you single then? Cause I have a friend and you’re exactly his type.” Stiles’s heart sank a little when he watched Derek leave the girls side only to go to the other side of the room.

“Uh. Sorry what?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toby was nice. As nice as Danny had said he would be. He was pre med, impressive. Stuck up, and totally in love with his car, less impressive. It wasn’t like it was a Camaro or anything. Stiles didn’t know what the guy was even going on about when he talked about the engine. His jeep was held together by duct tape and it was just fine for him.

“I had fun tonight,” Toby said from where he was seated in the front seat of his car at the end of the night. The med student had suggested they go for ice cream, but Stiles declined. He had an early morning.”We should do it again sometime.”

“Uh yeah, sure, maybe? I am not sure I have a lot of free time.” Stiles stumbled out of the car tripping over his own feet and his words as he made his way to his front door. “Bye!”

When his head hit his pillow he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in. While he should have been thinking of the attractive future doctor he had just spent the night with, he was instead preoccupied with how Derek had taken the news of his potential date. Did he tell Derek to test the waters? Perhaps? Was it the mature thing to do? Probably not. He should have just said. “Hey Derek, Danny thinks I should date his friend, but I was thinking maybe I should date you.” But, no. He did not do that. He did not do that at all because he was a sad, scared little man.

That’s why. Admittedly, he didn’t really plan on going on the date until Derek had dismissed the idea so nonchalantly. Had he really never even considered that they could be more than friends? He was totally checking Stiles out at the party. He may not have werewolf senses, but he could see that. Stiles sighed to himself. Maybe it was just a good suit. He was still just Stiles, after all,147 lbs of pale skin and fragile bone. And Derek, although yes, Derek was his friend now, but he was still Derek ‘_way too good for him_’ Hale. The guy wasn’t just gorgeous like Stiles thought yrs ago. He was also smart, funny, and so damn good hearted it was intimidating. Of course he didn’t have a shot with him. With those depressing thoughts clouding his brain Stiles closed his eyes, ready to let sleep take him when he heard his phone chime.

** Derek: You awake? I need some company. Netflix and Chinese?**

Stiles looked at the time, twice, before responding. It wasn’t like Derek to randomly text him after midnight on a weeknight. Something was wrong. He didn’t need werewolf senses to know that either. And maybe Stiles wasn’t the love of Derek’s life. Maybe he didn't see him as anything more than a friend, but he was the person Derek messaged at midnight when something was bothering him. Knowing that filled Stiles with a warmth he couldn’t describe. Yeah, maybe a part of him wanted more. He couldn’t help that right now, but he wouldn’t let that blind him from what was important. The fact was, he was someone Derek could rely on, someone he could lean on. And that, that was what mattered because he knew that Derek didn’t have anyone like that in his life. He was too busy being that guy for everyone else.

So, if that’s all he was ever going to be, god dammit.

That was enough.

That was more than enough.


	8. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek comes to terms with his feelings. Stiles gets bad news.

Winter came with little warning. It brought with it cold nights, hot drinks and warm soul hugging meals. Derek knew that Stiles was talented in the kitchen, Anders had praised the younger mans skills from day one. It was something else though, watching him cook in his loft’s kitchen. This wasn’t Stiles following direction or sticking to someone else’s menu. No. This was him cooking for Derek in Derek’s home. The idea of that had Derek feeling warm inside. It was a feeling he was starting to get very familiar with. It was a feeling that Stiles had been bringing out in him more and more as of late. It was a feeling he was getting tired of ignoring.

Derek watched in wonder as his friend’s long fingers moved with grace while he sliced and diced vegetables easily.

“It's going to simmer for awhile, but I promise it's worth the wait,” Stiles informed him, bringing the long wooden spoon to Derek’s lips. He took a hesitant taste of the broth. It was delicious, already warm and filling him with an equally warm feeling.

“Can I help with anything?”

“Uh. Yeah.” Stiles paused, thinking. “I made a few dipping oils for the bread. If you want to slice it up and pour some wine that would be great.” The sat together happily sharing the fresh bread and herbed oil while the soup simmered away on the nearby cooktop.

“So. What are your plans for Christmas?” Stiles asked between bites. “Do you guys go back to Beacon Hills at all?”

“No. We can’t, actually.” Stiles gave him a questioning eyebrow. ”I dunno why, not really. Just that it's pack politics and we aren’t welcome. My mom doesn’t tell me as much as she tells Laura.”

“Huh. So, you can’t go back, like, at all? Ever?” Stiles’s smell changed to something Derek couldn’t place. It wasn’t quite sadness, but it wasn’t his usually happiness either.

“Did you want me to go back for some reason?”

“No. Nah. I just...I dunno. That’s weird though, right? I mean what if you wanted to go there for Christmas? To see friends or whatever.”

Derek couldn’t help but admire his friend’s strong profile as he got up to stir the soup. He found himself doing that a lot lately, admiring the view of Stiles. The way his jaw clenched when he was deep in thought, the twinkle in his eyes when he laughed. The constellation of moles that lined his neck and face. Derek was quickly becoming more and more aware of his lingering feelings for his friend. He never looked at Erica that way or any of his other friends for that matter. When he gave it some real thought he knew Stiles was different. He just wasn’t ready to admit it to the man himself. It was too scary. He knew Stiles was attracted to him. Werewolf senses helped with that, he could sense his friend’s arousal every so often. It couldn’t be missed, but that didn’t mean Stiles was looking for a relationship. That was lust. He needed to know Stiles was interested in more than that before he put his heart on the line. Before he risked their friendship by telling him how he was feeling. Because Derek wasn’t a casual sex guy and even if he was, there was no way that's what he wanted with Stiles. No. He was having real feelings. He was impressed by him, he trusted him, and he wanted to be with him, really with him. Just…not yet.

“You’re my only friend there, Stiles.” He replied before thinking.

“So. When school’s done. You don’t plan on seeing me?”

And ouch.

“Wait. What? You’re going back?”

“Well. Yeah. I don’t live here. Not permanently. My dad’s in Beacon Hills for life. I can’t stay here,” Stiles explained with an almost pained expression on his face. He started pouring the soup into bowls. Derek watched him in silence, wondering how this conversation had gotten so far away from them. “Sorry. It’s not...” Stiles let out a shaky exhale. “Let’s just. Soups on.”

Eventually the conversation turned to Netflix and bitchy customers at the restaurant. Derek’s mind didn’t wander back Beacon Hills until later that evening. And it stayed there long into the following morning when he went to see his mother.

“But. Why?” Derek asked with annoyance in his voice.

“It was a deal that had to be made Derek. Besides it's not like you can’t go back there at all. Just they would prefer you didn't and we would have to ask for permission first. From the North pack. You met them, yes? It’s their territory now,” Talia explained calmly.

“So. I could go back?”

“I suppose, with permission. Not permanently. Not unless a deal was made. One I didn’t think we had to even think about. Since when do you even care about Beacon Hills, Derek?” his mother questioned curiously. ”You never mentioned friends there when we left.”

“Stiles lives there,” Cora’s voice came in from behind him.

“Oh. Right. You’re…friend?” It was a question but she waved off Derek before he could answer it. “I have to meet with your uncle. And that’s always.. interesting. So let me go now and prepare for whatever he has up his sleeve, OK? Are we done here?”

Derek sighed. “I guess. Good luck with Peter.”

As soon as their mother was out of ear shot Cora gave him a hard look.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just…” she stopped mid sentence as if trying to find the right words. “You care about him don’t you?”

“Who?”

Cora rolled her eyes. “You know very well who, asshole. Stiles. Stillinski. Tall, lanky, dark hair, honey eyes.”

“They are more of an Amber, actually.” Derek was taken aback by his sister’s loud burst of laughter.

“Oh. God. You too are complete idiots you know that?”

“And what does that mean?”

“That means you should just go make out with your friend, already. It's getting ridiculous, Der.” She poured herself a cup of coffee from the carafe that was sat in the middle of the long dining table before adding, “You know he wants you too, right?”

Derek smiled involuntarily at the information.

“You think so?” he asked, quietly trying to hide his desperation for the answer and failing miserably.

“Of course he does.” Derek couldn’t hide his grin, burying his head in his hands when his sister once again laughed at him.

“Why are you helping me with this? Do you...do you want us together?” he asked curiously, shocked by the revelation. As far as he knew Cora wasn’t really into the idea of him and Stiles as a couple.

“I want you both happy,” she shrugged, obviously aiming for nonchalance but failing just as hard as Derek was. He wasn’t sure what had happened but something for sure had because Cora was different with him recently then she had been before. She was more present with him, more willing to talk to him and laugh with him. And now, now she actually encouraging him to make a move on Stiles. He was going to do it anyway, but having her support on the matter gave him that extra push.

“Right. Thanks.”

She shrugged once again before making her exit, but he didn’t miss the smile that pulled on her lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today was the day. It had to be. Derek spent the entire night in his bed tossing and turning before finally going for a run in full wolf form, yet nothing calmed him down. He was nervous. He was a wreck actually. What if he confessed his feelings only to find out that Cora was wrong? Shit. He was going to lose Stiles. He knew it. He was going to lose his best friend all because he couldn’t stop thinking about kissing him and touching him and calling him his boyfriend. Fuck. No. He had to do it. He steadied himself with one last deep exhale before walking into the kitchen. He looked around for Stiles, shocked when he couldn’t find him anywhere. He was usually there before everyone else. Finally he looked at his phone, surprised to see he had a few missed messages. He must have forgotten to check his phone before heading to work. He had been so nervous he didn’t even think about it.

Sure enough, the messages were from Stiles.

**Stiles: I am sorry I can’t make it to work. My dad was in some kind of an accident. Have to go home. **

**Stiles: I have a flight in an hour. I will call you tomorrow. **

**Stiles: I’m scared. I need him to be Ok Der.**

“Anders!”

“Yeah, bossman?”

“I have to go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek arrived in Beacon Hills later that evening. He didn’t tell Stiles he was coming. He didn’t want to distract him. He messaged him to let him know it was OK for him to miss work and to let him know he was thinking of him. He didn’t know what he expected walking up to Stiles’ house but he certainly didn’t expect a werewolf to come bolting out of the house with claws out.

“Who are yo- Oh. Derek? Hale?” The claws retracted while the wolf gave him a quick once over.

“Uh. Yeah. This is Stiles’s house right? My sister gave me the address,” Derek explained before it hit him. “Scott? The best friend? Yeah?”

“Yeah. Sorry man. Got hit with your scent and went on the defensive.” Derek walked up the porch to offer Scott a handshake that was happily received. “He’s told me a lot about you. He didn’t tell me you were coming.”

“He didn’t know. I just. Uh. I just...came. Is his dad..? Ok? “

“Yeah. I mean he’ll be in the hospital a few days but he will be fine.” Derek breathed a sigh of relief. Stiles said his father had fallen asleep at the wheel and hit a deer, but he didn’t have much information beyond that the last Derek had heard from him.

“And Stiles? Where is he?” he asked as he followed Scott into the house.

“ Upstairs. I told him he should try to get some rest. He took a late flight in and hasn’t slept at all.” Derek nodded his understanding. He closed his eyes to listen more closely hoping to hear Stiles deep steady breathes from above them. He didn’t hear them though. Although he wasn’t making any noise, he was pretty sure the younger man wasn’t sleeping.

“I don’t think he's going to be able to. He’s not the best sleeper when he's stressed. I’m glad you’re here though, cause I gotta go check on my mom, actually. I was just heading out. You staying here?” Derek was a little taken aback by the question. He didn’t think about where he was going to stay. He just hopped on a plane wanting to get to Stiles as quickly as possible.

“Uh. I dunno actually. I am going to check on Stiles and then I am sure I will find somewhere to stay.” Scott nodded before making his way out the door. Derek locked it behind him.

He walked up the stairs as quietly as possible, hoping that perhaps Stiles was sleeping after all.

“I’m fine Scotty, I promise. You can go check on your mom.”

Stiles voice came from the door to his left. He turned the handle and walked in to find a mess of brown hair peeking out from a mess of purple blankets.

“Not Scott.”

“Wha?” The younger man turned over in a flash, tearing the blankets off of his top half. “Derek? What are you doing here? I thought you couldn’t even come here?”

Oh. Right. That. He hadn’t thought of that.

“Nah. Its fine. How are you? Scott said your dad was doing OK.” He walked closer to the bed, taking in the tired look on Stiles’s face. “You look exhausted.” He took a seat next to the mess of blankets, his presence was met with a warm smile.

“Cant’ sleep. Worried. Can’t shut brain off, man.” Amber eyes looked into Hazel ones earnestly. “Can you maybe stay here for a little bit?”

“Yeah,” he answered easily. “I don’t know where I am staying. I can couch it if you want? Would that be cool with your dad?”

Stiles opened up the blankets rolling over to make room. He shook his head lightly. “No. I mean...” he hesitated, “can you? Here?”

Derek understood in a second. He slipped his shoes off. He took up residence next to Stiles’s long body on the bed tentatively wrapping a strong arm around him. They were snuggled together warmly. Stiles’s smell hit him like a punch in the gut, it was anxious at first but quickly calming the tighter he held him.

“This good?” he asked, his warm breath hitting the back of Stiles neck. He tried to ignore the way the other man’s body shuddered underneath him. This wasn’t sexual but it was intimate. And overwhelming in the best possible way.

“Yeah,” a quiet sleepy voice replied with a yawn. “Can you talk to me? Just...anything. Get my mind off things. I’ll never sleep, I know it. I have been lying here for over an hour just staring at the walls. I can’t sleep when I am like this but maybe if you talk I can, relax?”

“Uh. Yeah. Sure. “Derek wasn’t good at this. Stiles was the talker, but if this was what Stiles needed, he would do it. “Did I ever tell about when Cora and I were kids? We would go searching for unicorns?”

“Unicorns huh? Those are real now?” Stiles replied with a yawn.

“Shhh” he tisked gently. 

“Fine. Continue.”

Derek told him stories of his childhood that he himself had almost forgotten. He was getting lost in the memories when soft snores started to fill the room. Stiles was sleeping like the dead. In his arms. He tightened his grip on the younger man’s slender waist just enjoying being able to hold him like this. It wasn’t long before sleep took him too.

He was awoken in the dead of night to the feeling of fingertips dancing along his arms from his forearm to his bicep.

“Der?” He could feel Stiles warm breath along his jugular. It instantly filled him with desire. “Why did you come here?”

“I just...” he cleared his throat, his senses were distracted by the long fingers making there way to his shoulders. “You said you were scared.” He replied honestly, voice unsteady with nerves.

Derek felt the mattress shift. Before he knew it, Stiles was half on top of him, he couldn’t see much through the dark, but he caught the glimmer in brown eyes. They were so close now all he had to do was lift his head up…

And their lips were pressed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore this chapter. I hope you do as well. 
> 
> Sorry about that ending. Well.. not really but this was a long chapter and the next one is looking to be long as well. So I hope that makes up for it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Hope you like it.
> 
> Comments greatly appreciated.


	9. Perfect Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles pov

Stiles didn’t know what he thought was going to happen when he moved back home. He hadn’t really thought about it. But he was certainly thrown off by the news that Derek couldn’t go back Beacon Hills. He tried his best not to dwell on it.That was easier said than done, though. He poured their soup into bowls and tried his best to talk about something else. Anything else. He pulled it off too. It was easy after all. To talk to Derek. It was his favourite thing to do, actually. Cook for Derek, talk to Derek, sit in stated silence with Derek. Do anything, as long as it was done with Derek. Not live a thousand miles away from him. Not that. He had no idea how he was going to do that. After he got home his mind tortured him even worse.

“Just tell the guy you’re into him, Stiles.” Scott said. Stiles rolled his eyes at his laptop dramatically. “Maybe his answer would be different if he knew?”

“It's not about that. I mean...” He paused to gather his thoughts. “Yeah. I am. I for sure am into him. But even if we never get together, because let's face it Derek Hale is a thousand leaps outta my league, I still thought we would stay friends. And what the fuck kind of pack politics keep you banned from a city anyhow? Have you heard anything?” Scott shook his head.

“Since school started I have been out of all things pack related. I haven’t heard anything. I can probably ask around, if you want. I am going to visit my mom at Christmas.”

Stiles gnawed on his lower lip, considering the offer. It would be nice to know what he was dealing with, but it also seemed like a breach of trust. And the last thing he wanted was to break Derek’s trust or overstep his bounds.

“Nah. It’s not my business. Thanks though bro. Shit. Who is blowing up my phone?” He was suddenly distracted by the ringing of his phone from across the room.

“Huh. Mine too, “ Scott said, curiously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles never wanted to be back in this hospital. It was where his mother died, and where his father went after his heart attacks. It was not a home to good memories. He stood staring at the room for a minute, watching as doctors and nurses stood around his father speaking in hushed, serious tones. Word was his father was going to be just fine. He was lucky, a couple broken ribs and a few surface scratches, but all in all he was fine. Still, Stiles couldn’t shake that awful feeling of being back in that hospital.White walls, sterile counter-tops and well meaning fake smiles surrounding him, he wanted to back his way out of there and never return. It didn’t help. Seeing his father lying in a bed with beeping machines all around him and bandages keeping him together. It was too much. It had been too close and Stiles,he couldn’t take it, not alone.

** Stiles: He’s going to be Ok. So they say. He fell asleep at the wheel and hit a deer. **

**Stiles: Sorry to bail like that. **

**Derek: Don’t worry about work, Stiles. We’re all thinking of you. Stiles: Thanks. **

“You going in?” Melissa’s voice came from behind him. She had a chart in her hand and very real reassuring smile on her face. “I hear that son of mine will be here any minute. I think your father would like to see that son of his.”

“Yeah. Yeah. I am...it’s just. This place,” Stiles took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Melissa knew what he meant. She had been there for him through all of it.

“I know, hun. Just take a breath and go see your dad.” Stiles nodded.

He put one foot in front of the other and made his way into his father’s room managing to only trip once on his way in. In true Stiles fashion he took out a nurse on his way down.

“Sorry. Sorry,” he apologized.

“Well. You always could make an entrance, son,” his dad quipped from his bed.

Melissa motioned for the other nurses and doctors to make themselves scarce.

“I will come back and see you boys in a few minutes.”

“Sorry to make you come all this way. How did you even afford the flight?” his father asked, narrowing his eyes as he spoke. Of course he would be concerned even while he was the one laid up in a hospital bed.

“Scott and Melissa. They insisted it was my Christmas present,” he explained. He took a seat at the foot of his father's bed.

“Since when do you fall asleep at the wheel? You know better than that, pop.”

“It happens to the best of us. Work, you know. I guess I was more tired than I thought I was,” the older man replied with a yawn. “Still am apparently, but that might be the pain killers.”

Stiles didn’t like it. Not one bit.

“How much have you been working? You know you’re not a kid anymore,” he tisked, his voice rithe with concern.

“I have bills, Stiles. Medical bills. Lots of them. I have to work.” Stiles felt his blood begin to boil. “You can’t pay them dead now can you, old man? You need to let me take care of that.”

“Hey, kid! Who do you think the parent is here? I take care of you, not the other way around.”

“I thought we took care of each other?” he felt the tears on his cheeks before he even knew what hit him. It was a mix of raw emotion and tiredness. He just couldn’t hold it in anymore. A warm hand patted his thigh soothingly.

“We do, Stiles. Look at me. I’m fine. I will sleep more and work less. Alright?”

“I will hold him to that,” Scott said from the doorway. Stiles was happy to see a familiar face.

“Hey, man.Thanks for coming.”

“Course,” Scott waved him off easily.

They talked all the way back to Stiles house. He wasn’t aware of how many stories he told that revolved around Derek. Until Scott gave him a sly smile from the driver's seat of his car.

"You know, I thought you would never be more obsessed with anyone than you were with Lydia...but...I mean, Jesus. You haven’t stopped the Derek talk since we left the hospital.”

Stiles felt a blush creep up on his cheeks, “He’s just...special.”

“Cool. Now tell him that.”

Stiles shook his head at the suggestion. When he walked into the house he was surprised to see how little it had changed. His father didn’t clean much, so some of his t shirts were still sitting on the back of the couch. He laughed lightly to himself, some things never change. It was nice. He was home and he had missed it. As much as he loved New York, - and that Derek was there, it wasn’t home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott had the best of intentions when he practically pushed him upstairs to his bed. Stiles was grateful for his friends concern but he knew it was a lost cause. Sleep wasn’t going to happen. There was too much going on. Between his dad in the hospital, his dad’s medical debt that was only getting bigger the more time he spent in that hospital room and the lingering feelings he had for Derek. There was no way he was going to be able to turn his mind off long enough to get some much needed sleep.

And what about Derek? Was he even thinking of their relationship the way Stiles was? He thought so. The lingering looks were hard to miss, but was that confirmation of feelings? The older man barely said a word about Stiles leaving at the end of the school year and didn’t bat an eye at the idea of him not being allowed in Beacon Hills. At the end of the year they were going to go from seeing each other every day, to not seeing each other at all and Derek didn’t seem to even care. He felt his heart flip at the thought. Maybe he was way off base about them… and fuck. Fuck. That. He wanted Derek. He wanted him there with him now. He wanted him in Beacon Hills forever. He wanted things he might have no right to even want. But he wanted them nonetheless.

The creak from the loose stair at the top of the steps shook him from his thoughts.

“I’m fine, Scotty, I promise. Go check on your mom.”

Stiles woke, slightly startled by the warm body wrapped around him. It took only a few seconds to remember a few hours early. Derek was there. In Beacon Hills, in his bed. Comforting him. The weight of his strong body pressed at his own set his skin ablaze with want. This had to mean something. This wasn’t just friendly. Hopping on a plane, and going to a city he wasn’t even welcome in, and why? Why would he do that if not because he felt something for Stiles. Something more than friendship, something. He had to know.

“Why did you come here?”

“You said you were scared.”

Fuck it.

Their lips pressed together in a quick dry peck. Stiles pulled back to get his bearings about him before a large hand gripped the back of his hand pulling him back into another kiss. This one involved tongues and lip bites and Derek’s hands soothing along his back. It was hot and messy and so fucking good. Stiles found himself straddling the older man’s lean torso, his hands cupping a scruffy chin.When they finally broke a part for air, the room felt warmer than it ever had before. Derek's mouth didn't stop, soft lips left wet kisses along his neck down to his collarbone. His entire body shivered at the ministrations.

“You ok? This... this ok?” Derek’s voice was hoarse. A mix of sleep and arousal. His hand lay flat on Stiles’s back, firm and calming. They touched foreheads, noses rubbing into one another playfully. The brunette couldn’t hold his giggle in. He was relieved to hear his friend’s *lover’s* low chuckle.

“I should be asking you that? Maybe? I kind of attacked you with my lips,” Stiles said. He rolled off of Derek's body all too pleased when strong arms wouldn’t let him roll far away. They ended up nestled together, Stiles’s head on Derek’s chest, hands exploring bodies curiously, legs entwined in a way that suggested they just couldn’t bear to be apart.

“If that was attacking, please god attack me again. Anytime,” Derek replied. He placed a small kiss on Sites’s forehead. The action had the younger man practically melting inside.

“Yeah?” he croaked out. He tilted his head up so their eyes could meet. It was still dark outside, but the street lights gave enough light for them to see the happy looks on their faces. And they were happy. Both of them. “Fuck. Am I glad to hear you say that.”

They laid together comfortably kissing and touching. Necks, fingertips, tugs of hair, nibbles of lips. They took their time gently enjoying every part of each other as if making up for lost time. And in a way they were.

“My god. We ARE idiots,” Derek said, his hands gripping Stiles’s ass with authority as the younger man sucked a deep purple bruise on his neck (yes it would heal quickly, but it was the principal of the thing). “We could have been doing this all along.”

Stiles laughed lightly. He gave the mark a soft open mouth kiss that had Derek’s skin covered in goosebumps.

“Yep. We are.” He let out a yawn he hadn’t realized he had been holding in. “Fuck. I wanna do so much more. So much.” He rocked his hips not so gently into Derek’s thigh, eliciting a deep moan from the other man. ”But I am exhausted, and I have to go see my dad in the morning.”

“Yeah. We should get some actual sleep. I probably should go meet with the North pack in the morning. Ask for permission to even be here.” Stiles raised his head in question. “Don’t worry about it. It’s fine. Get some sleep.”

Derek maneuvered their bodies so they were spooning once more, the way they had earlier that night.

Stiles smiled wide. He closed his eyes ready to let sleep take him once more until a thought hit him.

“This isn’t a dream right?”

“Shhhh, Stiles. It’s not a dream. Go to sleep.”

If only it were that easy. The kissing was amazing, but he wasn’t going to sleep without all the information.

“But. This. Us. You want…more?”

“More?”

“ Than sex, Der? Than friends, friends who have sex. You want more…cause I am a man who needs details. Ok? This whole make out sesh, as hot as it was, and it was hot, it could mean a million different things and we could not be on the same page...” he ranted, unsure where the energy was suddenly coming from.

“I am on the page where you are mine and I am yours,” Derek replied easily. He pulled Stiles impossibly close. ”That enough information for you.”

“ Yeah. That’s... that’s perfect. That’s perfect information.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working a lot for the next little bit so fair warning this could be it for at least a week. At least its a good one and I didn't leave ya'll on a cliff hanger, I suppose.


	10. The North Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get a little info on the North pack.

It wasn’t difficult for Derek to find the North Pack. They lived on the outskirts of town in the largest Mansion he had ever seen, and he was a Hale, so that was saying something. As he drove up the long drive way he noticed eyes on him. Some were in the trees, others were right out in the open, just standing, watching. He didn’t know what to expect when he left Stiles that morning, but he was starting to get the idea that he was not welcome there. 

“You’re not welcome here,” a voice sneered in his direction. He hadn’t even gotten his car door open before his suspicions were confirmed. 

“My name’s Derek Hale,” he began before being cut off by a younger looking beta who had already shifted. 

“We know who you are,” the younger beta hissed. 

“I am here to ask permission,” he tried to explain as he got out of his car. His hackles rising. It took everything in him to not shift, to not take the bait. Surely they were trying to get a rise out of him and they could probably sense his growing agitation at this hostile greeting. 

“Usually That's the sort of thing that is done in advance,” a somewhat familiar voice came from the front porch. “Theo. Stop being a menace,” the young girl chastised the beta mockingly. Derek recognized her from their last party. 

“Norina? Right? You remember me?” Derek instantly calmed. Norina had been nice to him at the party. While he wasn’ really charmed by her mundane conversation, she seemed like a good person. He was relieved to see her. 

“Of course. To what do we owe the honor?” she asked sweetly, motioning for the other wolves to leave them be. She was obviously in control here. He was thankful for that. ”Your mother didn’t mention you would be coming to Beacon Hills?”

“She didn’t know. I didn’t really know. A...a friend needed my support. His father was in an accident the other night. I just wanted to come and help them anyway I could.” he explained. He followed Norina into the stately house as he spoke. 

The home was as opulent on the inside as it was outside, the floors were made of a rich caramel marble stone and the walls were all dark mahogany wood. It was gorgeous. 

“This is quite the house,” he complimented.

“Thank you,” a voice came from behind him. If Derek remembered introductions from the party correctly, it was Norina’s mother Autumn. She was accompanied by her husband whose name was escaping him. 

“Nelson, nice to see you again Derek,” the older man offered his name as if he could sense that Derek was searching for it. “Little surprising though. Are you here to honor our deal then?” 

Norina cleared her throat. She shook her head, no. She suddenly smelled something Derek couldn’t quite place, he thought perhaps it was embarrassment but he couldn’t quite understand why. This entire meeting was causing him nothing but confusion.

“Ah. I see,” Nelson muttered, to himself mostly. 

“I am sorry. I know nothing of any deal,” Derek replied honesty, not missing the look his three hosts shared. “I was told I needed permission to be here and I am merely here to ask for it.” 

“The nerve,” someone scoffed from behind them. Derek turned to see the beta from outside. Theo, he believed it was. He smelled of anger and evil. That wasn’t hard to place. 

“Theo. Again. Stop being a menace.” 

“Just here to inform you a few of us are going for a run. Unless you want me to stay?” he asked Nelson, while shooting a not so subtle glare in Derek’s direction. The brunet couldn’t hide his eye roll. Seriously what was this guys problem? 

Nelson told Theo to be on his way in no uncertain terms. This made Derek much more at ease in his surroundings once again, but still as confused as before. 

“You have permission to visit, son. That is no issue,” This time it was Autumn who spoke. She was obviously very kind, but there was something in her tone that left Derek feeling like something wasn’t being said. 

So, he asked. He asked what he really wanted to ask. 

“And if I came back to stay? See I have...a friend, and Beacon Hills means a lot to him.” He trailed off noticing the looks once again being exchanged. “Ok. I don’t mean to misspeak, but I feel like I am missing something here.” 

“Funny. I feel that way too. I am guessing there is a lot your mother hasn’t told you,” Nelson said. He poured himself a drink from a glass decanter, offering one to Derek as well. He declined. He had a feeling he would need to be stone cold sober for this conversation. “I don’t know if its my place” 

“Oh, for the love of...” Norina sighed almost to herself. “We were supposed to marry. Your mother walked away from the deal and thus Beacon Hills.That about cover it, dad?” 

Derek quirked an eyebrow at the younger girl. Surely she didn’t just say what he thought she had said. Marry? 

“Norina!” Autumn scolded. 

“Well. He obviously didn’t know anything and he had a right to. Right?” It took Derek a few seconds to realize she was looking at him to answer. 

“Right,” he gulped audibly. “Wait. Marry? Were…you and me?” He furrowed his brow in question. 

“Yes. You and me. And I am sorry that disgusts you so much.” 

Derek could sense her embarrassment once more. While he had no intention of marrying the girl he couldn’t have her feeling badly, either. “NO. no. It’s not you. It’s not that. This is the first time I am hearing of this. Sorry, I just...” He thought of the night before with Stiles. “I have someone.” 

“The Sheriff’s son. It’s Stiles, right?” Norina said plainly. 

Derek was taken aback by the revelation. “How did you?” 

“You said you came here for a friend whose father was in an accident. Between the way you kept saying ‘friend’ and the fact that Sheriff Stilinski was in the only accident recently it wasn’t hard to figure out,” she explained easily. Maybe Derek had underestimated her. Still, that didn’t mean he wanted to marry her. He still couldn’t wrap his head around that. 

Also his mother. What on earth was she thinking, keeping this from him? He could feel himself getting angrier and angrier as time went by. 

“I am guessing you need some time. Maybe to have a conversation with your mother?” Autumn offered sincerely. “As for now you are fine for a visit. I will let everyone know. Including Theo.” She added with an eye roll. “Just a few days, yes?” Derek nodded his confirmation somewhat dumbly. “And please let the sheriff know we are thinking of him. He's a good man.” Again it was sincere, Derek appreciated that. 

“And Derek,” Nelson stopped him before he made his way outside. The women had said their goodbyes in the dining room. “Just for the record. It’s a deal we are looking to keep. And one, I might add, it seems your uncle is interested in keeping as well.” 

“Peter.” Of course Peter had gotten in the middle of this. “I am sorry Mr. North but like I said, I have some one.” 

Nelson nodded slightly before bidding him goodbye. 

Derek drove a few miles down the road before he pulled the car over and growled. At nothing in particular and everything at once. He then picked up his phone and dialed his mother’s number only to hang up before she could answer. He couldn’t speak to her. Not yet. He would regret everything he had to say. Everything. He was so angry. He was mortified and confused and...so fucking angry. 

~~~~

When Derek arrived on Stiles’s front porch he was still upset. The always comforting scent of Stiles was welcomed even more than usual. Not to mention whatever the chef in training was cooking. It smelled amazing. Derek hadn’t even realized he had forgotten to eat that day, until Stiles opened the door. The smell of something savory filled the air. 

“Wow!That smells unbelievable,” he complimented and leaned into the kiss that was placed on his lips. ”So do you.” 

“Stop smelling me, you big dog” the younger man teased playfully. 

“Never. How’s your dad?” 

“Ah. He’s good. You know, for a guy who was in a car accident a few days ago. You want to stir that for me. I just have to slice up some fennel for the salad.” 

Derek stirred the pot that Stiles pointed at. It looked as amazing as it smelled. 

“I don't know what this is, but I want to be buried in it.” Stiles laughed at that. Derek wasn’t even trying to be funny. He was dead serious.

“It;s chicken provencal with artichokes and a fennel salad.” Stiles smiled wide as he placed the bowl on the kitchen table. “My dad needed his rest, ao I went and grabbed some groceries. Thought we could have a nice meal.” He shrugged non chalantly but there was a deep blush creeping up on his neck. It made Derek want to kiss him to death. He settled for a small peck on his forehead. He loved the way shivered under his touch. 

The meal was half done before Stiles seemed to remember what Derek was doing that day. Derek wished he could forget, too. 

“So. The North pack? What was all that about, huh? You’re still here. So I assume it went OK?” 

Derek paused pretending to chew. He didn’t want to ruin this. He didn’t want to tell his brand new boyfriend that he was supposed to be married. What the fuck kind of news was that for what was essentially their first date. Jesus. He needed to just not say anything. Just do the smart thing and keep it to himself. 

“Turns out I was supposed to marry the North’s eldest daughter.” Yeah. Keep his mouth shut. Exactly like that. Fuck. He kept his eyes glued to the table. Not daring to look in Stiles’s direction. 

The room was deadly quiet for a few seconds. Finally Derek got the nerve to look at Stiles who was gaping at him from across the table. 

“What?” 

“Stiles...” 

“No. No. NO you don’t you get to just walk in here and drop a bomb like that. What the hell Derek? You’re supposed to marry who?” 

Stiles’s heart rate was off the charts. Derek rose from his seat and made quick work of making room for himself on bended knee in front of his boyfriend’s chair. 

“I’m not marrying anyone. You got it?” he waited until brown eyes locked on to his own before continuing. “I don’t know the details. I don’t fucking want to. They said I can visit. I just can’t stay.” 

“In Beacon Hills. Where I live,” Stiles said dumbly before added with slightly more energy. “You can’t stay where I live unless you marry someone else. Some girl...I’m sorry, who?” 

The conversation continued while they finished their meals. After some explaining, well, very little explaining really as Derek didn’t know that much about anything, Stiles finally calmed down. 

“So, that was an eventful day,” Stiles laughed as he crawled into bed. Derek pulled him close to his chest revelling once again in his scent and the feel of his warm body nestled into his own. 

“Yeah,” Derek sighed, “I’m sorry about all of this.” 

Stiles raised his head to look him in the eyes, “You have nothing to be sorry for.” It was so earnest that Derek couldn’t help but kiss him in response. 

The kissing quickly escalated with from sweet and chaste to filthy and fell of intent. It had been a long frustrating day. One that had him needing to be close to Stiles even more so than the night before. He needed to touch him, the feeling of warm skin under his fingertips setting Derek’s entire body a blaze. God. Stiles was gorgeous, lean but muscled, his pale skin littered with moles that had Derek wanting to play connect the dots. So he did. He skillfully flipped Stiles over lapping his tongue over his moles with care. He relished the way the younger man shivered underneath him, soft moans filling the air. He couldn’t wait to hear the sounds Stiles would make once his mouth got lower, or how he would taste. 

Slowly he let his hands explore further down until they were on the waistband of Stiles thin, grey sweats. 

“This OK?” He mumbled as he laid soft, wet kisses to Stiles’s lower abdomen. 

‘Yeah...yeah...that’s so OK. 100% OK, up here. You do what you want to do, big guy,” Stiles rambled adorably, his voice completely wrecked with arousal. 

Derek didn’t need to hear anything else, he swiftly removed the offending fabric and got his lips around the head of Stiles dick, his hand firmly grasping the base while his tongue licked at the slit. 

“OH. God. Fuck.” 

Derek smiled around the dick in his mouth as he listened to the words coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth. Of course Stiles was loud in bed. Of course he was. He had to be or he just wouldn’t be him. With each lick and suck and firm stroke, the room was filled with a litany of curses and compliments. Until... 

“Jesus, Der...fuck. Gunna…“ 

With that, Derek lowered his mouth opening his throat so he could nestle his nose into curly dark hairs. It wasn’t even three more seconds before he felt hot cum coating his throat. He swallowed what he could before raising his mouth to lick his boyfriend clean. He didn’t move fully away until being tapped on the shoulder, Stiles muttering something about being sensitive and Derek sucking his brain through his dick. 

He was halfway done stroking himself off happily, when he felt his hand get swiped away. 

”No. Let me, let me,” a weak voice interrupted him. 

“You don’t have to.”

Stiles huffed. He gripped Derek’s hard cock a little too firmly and began stroking with purpose. 

“I don’t... I don’t know how you like it. ” 

“Lube?” It was a question Stiles answered by reaching over into the nightstand to retrieve a small bottle. “Ok, just, gently and slow,” Stiles followed the directions like a pro. His long longers wrapped around Derek's dick perfectly. Derek knew he wouldn't last long and he didn’t. All it took was … 

“Derek, fuck, cum for me. Please...” whispered hotly in his ear.. 

And he was cumming. With Stiles mouth on his neck his hands stroking him until he was soft and sensitive. 

“That ok?” 

Derek chuckled pulling the younger man into his chest fondly, “That. That was amazing. You’re amazing.” 

“You, too. Big guy. You, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. So, there is a little peak into the North Pack situation. More info is to come in coming chapters. 
> 
> Thanks for waiting on this chapter!
> 
> Comments greatly appreciated.


End file.
